My Adult Cast
by parkayoung
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang pembuat film berkonten dewasa dan Chanyeol adalah cast utamanya. CHANBAEK/GS


"Jadi benar kau menjalankan pekerjaan ini?"

Cangkir itu di letakkan di atas meja setelah isinya terseduh. Kepulan asap masih nampak berebut keluar, aroma wangi teh menyeruakkan rongga hidung di tengah keadaan malam yang renggang.

Ketukan jari Chanyeol seolah menjadi penanda waktu yang terus berjalan. Seutas senyum dingin di bibirnya untuk seseorang yang tengah berliput tegang dengan tangan mengepal penuh emosi.

Berapa lama Chanyeol tak melihat wajah itu? Dua tahun?

Tidak.

Dua tahun lebih enam bulan.

Dia masih sama. Bibirnya masih tipis dengan setitik warna hitam sebagai pemanis di atasnya. Hidungnya tak pernah ada yang menyamai; kecil mungil seperti tubuhnya yang malam itu berbalut kemeja putih _over size_ dipadu dengan rok pendek 7 cm di atas lutut. Rambut yang legam itu terangkat tinggi membentuk cepolan berantakan, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang sudah lama tak Chanyeol endus aromanya yang wangi.

"Kenapa?" Tubuhnya mendekat, menelisik lagi bagaimana rindu pada Byun Baekhyun bisa segila ini. "Apa kau kehilangan pekerjaan sebelumnya karena kau masih sangat egois?"

Mereka pernah berada dalam tali asmara yang memabukkan. Orang berkata jika mereka adalah dua sejoli yang tak akan pernah terpisah. Tapi kenyataan selalu memiliki pengaplikasian yang berbeda.

Chanyeol harus menerima fakta jika hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kandas karena keegoisannya. Saat itu Chanyeol pikir tidak masalah bermain sejenak dengan para wanita. Setidaknya sampai Chanyeol bisa meninggan saja lalu menghempaskannya untuk kembali pada Baekhyun. Tapi semua salah. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu memberi judul teramat sadis tentang kisah mendua yang Chanyeol lakukan.

 _Damn Chanyeol!_

Tidak ada toleransi lagi sekalipun Baekhyun sudah pada tahap jatuh terdalam pada perasaannya. Mendua bukan suatu hal untuk dimaafkan saat setia lebih menantang untuk dilakukan.

Mereka memutuskan hubungan. Atau Baekhyun yang melakukan lebih dulu sebelum menghilang di tengah keramaian. Chanyeol tak lagi mendapati gadis mungilnya bergelut manja saat lapar, merengek cantik saat keinginanya tak terpenuhi, dan gadis kecilnya yang teramat ia kasihi tanpa ada yang lain.

Kini mereka bertemu kembali. Peraduan rindu itu lebih besar pada pihak Chanyeol sedang Baekhyun seperti membenci sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku rindu. Kau bagaimana?" Masih Chanyeol yang mencerca. Kejujuran itu benar terucap dari hati yang masih mencinta seperti sedia kala.

Baekhyun berdecih. Senyumnya teramat meremehkan Chanyeol yang menurutnya lebih baik berdiam diri saja.

Rindu? Seberapa banyak uang yang bisa Baekhyun peroleh jika dia bisa menjual kata itu?

"Maaf," dagu runcing Baekhyun terangkat, bibirnya yang bersolek lipstik merah darah terlalu ia paksa untuk berucap seperti rasa cabai. "Kita hanya bicara soal pekerjaan, Tuan Park."

"Kau yakin? Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak akan rugi apa-apa." Chanyeol mengambil canglirnya lagi, menyeduh dalam kepuasan hati karena ketegaran itu terlalu dipaksakan oleh Baekhyun. "Yang justru akan rugi adalah kau!"

.

Lorong hotel pukul 12 malam.

 _Flat shoes_ biru di kaki Baekhyun melangkah menuju sebuah kamar diikuti dengan langkah lain di belakangnya. Sejuta degub jantung tersembunyi begitu rapi, seolah tak memberi ruang pada lelaki dibelakangnya untuk tahu tentang keadaan yang akan terjadi setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Napasnya teratur tenang. Kepercayaan dirinya juga berada pada tingkatan yang bisa diapresiasi sekalipun terkadang terbesit rada tidak rela dalam benaknya.

Pintu di buka.

"Kau bisa mandi dulu. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Chanyeol yang malam itu berbalut denim hanya cukup menuruti yang Baekhyun katakan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dengan aroma _mint_ menjalar, tubuh atletisnya terbalut handuk sebatas pinggang dengan sisa air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang kelam.

"Bagaimana aku harus memulai?"

Baekhyun melempar lembaran kertas yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas-nya. Kakinya berjalan penuh kepercayaan diri mendekat pada ranjang dengan seorang wanita lain berbaring tanpa busana.

"Namanya Shin Hyera. Kau perlu tahu siapa nama lawan mainmu."

"Siapa yang akan merekam? Kau sendiri, Baek?"

"Aku akan mengambil gambar utama dan sisanya dibantu oleh kru-ku."

Beberapa orang yang duduk di kursi menunduk kecil pada Chanyeol. Wajah-wajah polos itu tak begitu pantas berada dalam pekerjaan kelam ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Chanyeol tak memiliki urusan dengan kehidupan mereka setelah Baekhyun berhasil ia temukan kembali.

Menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Baekhyun lantas mulai menyalakan kamera yang ia sanggah dengan tripot. Dia berdiri di balik kamera, mengarah penuh pada ranjang yang akan menjadi produksi film dewasa pertama yang ia garap. Semua Baekhyun lakukan tanpa alasan. Dia memilih jalan ini untuk bertahan hidup setelah dua tahun menghilang dan memutuskan segalanya.

Pada awalnya tidak terlalu susah sekalipun Baekhyun harus bekerja dalam ketidaknyamanan. Seandainya kebutuhan hidup tidak menghimpit dan mulusnya lapangan pekerjaan yang bisa menampung bakat Baekhyun tersedia dengan mudah, dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini. Terlebih sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan _cast_ baru sekaligus mantan kekasihnya.

"Lakukan seperti yang ada di _script_." Tombol merekam di tekan, sekali lagi Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk pada pengambilan gambar pertama.

Chanyeol merangkak di atas ranjang. Handuk itu masih ia biarkan melilit di sekitar pinggang sedang matanya mengunci rapat-rapat pada sebentuk kemolekan di hadapannya. Susah payah Baekhyun menahan napas, dia merasa gelisah tanpa alasan saat tangan Chanyeol meraba tubuh Shin Hyera. Sesekali ia akan memejamkan mata rapat untuk mencari ketenangan, tapi tak berbuah manis karena kini Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak dengan Shin Hyera.

Ada apa ini?

Baekhyun tidak sekali-dua kali melakukan pekerjaan ini. Gelisah yang ia rasakan tak seharusnya meradang dan membuat pasokan oksigen dalam dirinya berkurang.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin dengat. Jemarinya mulai mengusak wajah Shin Hyera yang sudah hilang kontrol akibat sentuhan itu. Sebanding dengan Baekhyun yang diam-diam mengepalkan tangan, kebasahan pada telapaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berusaha ia tepis jauh-juah.

Chanyeol bukan lagi siapa-siapa. Baekhyun tahu hal itu. Dan tidak seharusnya dia meradang dalam kegelisahan demi profesionalitas pekerjaannya.

"Persetan dengan semua ini!"

Seperti melayang, tubuh Baekhyun ditarik tiba-tiba dan dia tak begitu paham mengapa di atas ranjang Shin Hyera tak lagi di sentuh. Semakin bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, Baekhyun cukup idiot menyadari dirinya dibawa ke kamar lain yang bersebelahan dengan kamar yang ia sewa untuk syuting film berkonten dewasa lalu di pojokkan di balik pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?!"

"Berhenti berpura-pura saat kau tidak bisa merelakan aku menyentuh wanita lain!"

"Lepaskan!" Tanganya Baekhyun disimpul ke atas kepala dengan rapat, Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat hingga tak ada celah untuk Baekhyun meloloskan diri.

"Kau bisa menganggapku gila. Tapi percayalah itu semua karena kau! Aku susah bernapas karena memikirkanmu, seharusnya kau paham betul jika aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia yang mencintaimu setengah mati!"

"Kau hanya lelaki picik, Park Chanyeol."

"Jika itu untuk masa lalu yang tak termaafkan, ku mohon ampuni aku sebanyak yang kau bisa." Chanyeol menunduk pasrah, mata sayunya lantas menatap Baekhyun yang masih melilitkan kebencian. "Tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuatku merubah hati. Aku sudah sejauh ini, kau masih tidak lihat bagaimana aku terluka?"

"Kau seolah menjadi yang paling tersakiti."

"Ya, aku tersakiti. Aku tersakiti karena kesalahanku sendiri dan aku butuh kau!"

"Tck!" Air mata Baekhyun luruh. Penyelesaian di masa lalu yang belum sempat mereka luruskan, sepertinya akan kembali terjadi malam ini. Baekhyun tidak suka ketika situasi berbalik. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak selemah itu saat Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya korban dari kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Jika kau bertanya seberapa dalam aku merasakan penyesalan, aku memiliki sebanyak rasa berdosaku padamu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" Ikatan tangan Baekhyun di lepas, kepala Chanyeol jatuh tepat di pundak Baekhyun dan menangkup kesedihan sebanyaj yang ia miliki. "Setidaknya katakan kau memaafkanku lalu kau bisa pergi. Aku tidak masalah jika harus meratapi nasib seumur hidupku asal kau tidak membenciku lagi."

Rahang Chanyeol ditangkup, lelaki lemah itu tak berani beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang nampak tegar bersama lipstik merah di bibirnya.

Perpisahan sebentar lagi akan menyapa. Chanyeol akan bersiap menjadi lelaki malang seumur hidup. Penyesalan bodoh ini akan berlanjut, atau terhenti begitu saja ketika lunak lain menyentuh inci bibirnya yang telah kering meminta ampunan.

"Seberat itukah merindukanku, hm?"

"Baek,"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aku bilang apa, setia itu memang berat tapi hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan. Sekarang lihat akibat kau tidak setia, kita sama-sama terluka dan terlalu ragu untuk kembali." Pipi Chanyeol di usap, tersalur beragam getaran yang membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan rasa saat kebencian itu tak ada lagi pada Baekhyun. "Aku menghukummu terlalu berat. Maaf untuk hal itu."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bisa melakukan apapun karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Hukum aku sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Lebih dari itu aku ingin memelukmu." Meski sedikit menjinjit, Baekhyun suka melingkarkan lengan di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan meraup penuh tubuh lelaki yang telah banyak menanam rindu.

Mereka lantas beradu pada pandangan yang begitu dalam. Baekhyun memulainya terlebih dahulu, menarik Chanyeol mendekat dan meliarkan ciuman di bibir lelaki itu. Sepakan lidahnya menjalar masuk, meminta ruang lebih luas hingga dia mendorong jatuh tubuh Chanyeol di atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

Sedikit membungkuk, Baekhyun melanjutkan apa yang bibirnya inginkan dan bersambut baik karena Chanyeol menerima semua itu. Kebasahan pda ciuman ini bukan menjadi yang pertama, mereka pernah melakukannya di masa lalu, termasuk membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan menuntaskan gelenyar pada dua gundukan itu.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terus mendominasi. Bibir atas dan bawah bergantian mendapat perlakuan yang basah, hingga tiba di suatu waktu di mana Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan dan membalik keadaan.

Tubuh Baekhyun digulirkan ke samping, memenjara dalam lengan di sebelah kanan-kiri lalu meraup penuh kemolakan tubuh itu dalam remasan di dada sekaligus ciuman yang membabi buta. Tangannya yang lain bergerak turun ke bawah, masuk pada sebuah keadaan lebih intim di mana Baekhyun mengijinkan dengan sengaja mengangkat tubuh sedikit agar Chanyeol mudah meluruh pelapis bawahnya.

Dua tubuh tak berbusana itu sudah menggelung dalam peluh. Lidah Chanyeol yang semula merusak ketengan bibir Baekhyun kini berpindah pada tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun. Sepakan lidahnya sangat ahli, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan erangan dan berakhir dengan memberi jambakan halus pada rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Di bawah sana ada kemelut yang lebih basah. Chanyeol memasukkan dua jari sekaligus untuk merusak ketenangam birahi. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengeraskan desahannya, pahanya lalu mengapit tangan Chanyeol dan dia mengerang panjang untuk koyakan yang lebih liar.

Napasnya memburu tak beraturan. Peluh di sekitar pelipis Chanyeol tepis dengan jarinya sebelum dia kembali meraup habis bibir Baekhyun. Gigitan kecil terkadang ia berikan, dan tak tahu bagaimana semua ini menjadi semakin tak berkain kala Baekhyun menarik penuh handuk yang melilit pada Chanyeol untuk sebuah kejantanan yang dulu merobek keperawanannya.

Tangan Baekhyun tidak cukup besar untuk menangkup seluruh kejantanan yang mulai menunjukkan ereksinya. Ibu jarinya bermain pada ujung tumpul yang memerah, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengerang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan membangkitkan libido dalam dirinya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun kembali melakukan _keistimewaan_ pada kejantanan Chanyeol, dia lebih dulu diperlakukan dalam tingkat kebasahan lebih parah pada sesuatu di pangkal paha.

Chanyeol membuka dua kakinya, menelusupkan sesuatu yang cukup mengeras pada jalan kenikmatan seorang wanita dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan berhenti!" Cegahnya saat Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol akan menjauhkan diri, "Aku tidak apa."

"Tapi,"

"Hanya lakukan." Sebagai gantinya Baekhyun kembali melingkarkan lengan di leher Chanyeol, membawa lelaki itu pada ciuman yang mendalam hingga melupakan bagaimana kesakitan di bawah sana membuatnya ingin menjerit dalam tangis.

Menjeda sebentar, Chanyeol menarik ciuman itu untuk mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang luruh.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun memberi anggukan persetujuan dan dia mulai mendomanis ciuman itu lagi, Chanyeol tahu dia harus bergerak dalam tempo yang realistis. Hunusan kejantannya terjadi dengan dasaran kasih. Remasan-remasan pada dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun membuat logikanya tak lagi menempati peringkat teratas.

Chanyeol selalu buta saat tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Erangannya akan bersahutan dengan desahan Baekhyun yang menggila karena tempo mereka naikkan secara tak terduga. Nyatanya mereka memiliki rindu yang sama menggebunya dengan napsu, tak tak begitu dipedulikan ketika penyatuan ini memperbesar rasa cinta dan sebuah keinginan pada tujuan hidup untuk status lebih resmi.

Sebelah kaki Baekhyun di naikkan ke atas, Chanyeol bersiap dengan hujaman lain setelah merasa Baekhyun memperoleh pencapaiannya terlebih dahulu. Kejantannya terasa semakin membengkak, ada ledakan yang akan terjadi untuk pencapaian pertama Chanyeol di dalam sana.

Dua-tiga hentakan keras ia lakukan, decit ranjang menjadi sesuatu yang terabaikan karena Chanyeol hanya peduli bagaimana menuntaskan semua ini di puncak gairahnya.

Baekhyun menerima kehangatan yang menjalar. Remasan tangannya pada sprei yang berantakan sebanding dengan remasan kewanitaannya pada batang perkasa Chanyeol yang membengkak. Cairan itu perlahan masuk pada rahim dan Baekhyun tak begitu peduli ketika ia sadar tak ada pengaman apapun pada percintaan kali ini.

Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Napas mereka saling beradu dan peluh mulai menetes tanpa henti.

Chanyeol mengguling tubuhnya di samping, menarik selimut yang bercecer untuk membungkus tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang. Lengannya senantiasa menangkup wanita terkasihnya, memberi proteksi berlebih sekaligus menjaga erat-erat agar perpisahan tak mereka jumpai dua kali.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Baekhyun berkata dalam sisa tenaganya. "Sebenarnya kau tahu dari mana tentang pekerjaanku ini?"

"Ku harap kau tidak terlalu marah karena selama ini aku menjadi sponsor rahasia."

"Jadi..kau?"

"Hm. Aku sebenarnya tahu keberadaanmu dan pekerjaanmu. Selama ini aku cukup senang membantu dari belakang, tapi suatu hari aku memiliki keinginan untuk berkontribusi langsung dalam pekerjaanmu."

"Seperti menjadi pemain film dewasa buatanku?"

"Ya." Menyentil hidung Baekhyun sebentar, Chanyeol lantas mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku ingin _bermain_ denganmu tapi kau memberiku wanita jelek di kamar sebelah tadi."

"Aku hampir terbakar saat kau menyentuh Shin Hyera."

"Aku suka mendengarnya. Itu semacam kecemburuan yang manis."

"Dan hampir memotong penismu jika kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan Shin Hyera."

" _Ups!_ Kalau itu jangan. Bukan hanya aku yang merugi, kau juga akan rugi."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, menautkan alis pada Chanyeol yang mulai menurunkan tangan pada pangkal paha yang baru diistirahatkan beberapa saat.

Dia tidak memasukkan jari apalagi kejantannya. Hanya mengusak pada permukaan itu untuk menepis sisa kebasahan yang ia hasilkan di kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Karena jika aku kehilangan penisku, aku tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini."

"AH! kenapa tiba-tiba memasukkan jarimu?!"

" _Sorry, pretty._ Aku terlalu suka mendengar desahanmu."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya!"

"Aku akan. Seumur hidup aku akan mendapatkannya, apalagi setelah aku menikahimu."

"Siapa juga mau menikah dengan lelaki sepertimu!" Baekhyun harus berbalik badan untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Tapi lengan kekar itu semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan Baekhyun secara sadar merakan kejantanan Chanyeol menempel pada belahan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau. Kau yang akan menikah dengan lelaki sepertiku. Ingat, aku sudah menanam benih dan hanya aku yang akan bertanggungjawab. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ayahmu akan memukulku yang telah mengahamili putrinya, tetap aku yang harus bertanggung jawab." Selimut semakin di tarik ke atas, rasa kantuk menjalara perlahan pada diri Chanyeol sedang Baekhyun tersipu dengan perkataan lelaki di belakangnya itum "Sekarang tidur. Besok kau sudah pasti akan hamil. Kalau belum hamil akan kuhamili lagi sampai kau hamil."

"Dasar lelaki mesum!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

Ya, Baekhyun menyukainya. Dia teramat menyukainya.

Dia menyukai Chanyeol.

Tidak.

Dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Amat sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

 **End**

 **Basyud :** ini oneshoot jadi kalo ada review **next** tolong diingat ini hanya oneshoot. **No sequel** juga, jadi terima saja ini oneshoot hehe.. pokoknya ini **oneshoot.** Muaaahhh...


End file.
